


Forbidden fruit tastes best

by flipflops



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Plot? What Plot?, Smut, Sultry Sunday Smut Series, okay maybe a teeny plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot? umm...Oliver wants what he thinks he can't have until Felicity shows him he can!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden fruit tastes best

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. She was wearing a dress that hugged her curves perfectly while still being appropriate. She had her hair up and her neck looked beautiful. When did he develop a neck fetish? He watched her earrings swing back and forth as she nodded her head. She then took a sip of her champagne. He took a steadying breath. He shouldn’t be this turned on by her drinking champagne. He shouldn’t be turned on by her at all.

She wasn’t his. He’d told her they couldn’t be together. She’d told him she wouldn’t wait for him to die, then he died. He came back..he came back to her. Only he didn’t tell her that. He told her she shouldn’t have mourned him and had walked out. Seeing her face, so happy and so full of love for him was too much. 

Now, he was here with Laurel, as a friend and Felicity was here with him, the boyfriend. She was now forbidden fruit. What was it Tommy said about forbidden fruit? “It tastes best.” He looked around Laurel was busy talking to the Mayor. He could now follow Felicity wherever she was going..to talk. Just to talk to her. 

When he turned down the corridor he was certain she had went down he didn’t see her. Then someone pulled him into a dark room. He could have easily gotten away but he didn’t want to get away. He knew it was her, he could sense her. She pushed him into the door as it closed. Then used his tie to pull him down to her lips. He greedily accepted everything she was offering him. It was wrong but damn it felt right. She pulled back and he groaned.

“I saw you watching me. I know you watch me.” He can’t deny it. “I saw the lust tonight. I saw the want.” He didn’t correct her, it’s not just lust it’s so much more. “Right now is your chance Oliver. I won’t hold you to anything that happens tonight.” She pulls him back down and kisses him, “My date is headed home. Yours is busy. Right here...or you let me walk out of this room and you stop driving me crazy. You have five seconds to decide.” 

He needed less than one before he crashed his lips to hers. He wanted this more than his next breath. She was working his tie off while he unzipped her dress. It fell to the ground and he stepped back. The room had very little light, only what was shining from the lights in the corridor. When he looked she was naked. “Nothing under it?” She shook her head. Part of him was pissed. She did this for her date, not for him. “Stop pouting Oliver..it wrecks the mood.” She had his tie and shirt off now. He’s undershirt was next. 

Before he could think she had his pants and boxers down. She wanted a quickie and he wanted her. After kicking off his clothes and shoes, he lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He moved them to the far wall which was only about four steps before they were at a desk. 

She was kissing his neck and leaving a trail of bite marks. Then she found a pulse point and sucked. He knew she’d leave a mark. He knew she would care if he returned the favor but he did it anyway. He knew her boyfriend would see, he was a selfish prick because he didn’t care. She moaned as he licked the spot where he had marked her as his. 

“Oliver...please...I need you in me NOW. I’ve waited so long.” He rested his forehead on hers and slowly while looking her in the eye, he lowered onto him and entered her. They both moaned. This is where they should be, this is how they should be and they both knew it. He was enjoying being one with her. He wanted to etch this in his memory to tide him over for the rest of his life. Then she bucked her hips and he knew he wouldn’t last. Maybe it’s a blessing she wants a quickie since that’s all the control he has tonight. 

He moves slowly thrusting into her three or four times before she moves to whisper in his ear, “Please...Oliver. Stop denying us both. Fuck me.” He stops breathing. He wonders if he is in a dream because surely this isn’t his Felicity. He decides to give her what she asked for and what he needs. He positions her carefully on the edge of the desk. He looks at her one more time to make sure, “Stop thinking!” She tells him. He moves in and out slowly then he gives her everything he has. She mutters encouraging words into his ear and when he feels her walls start to constrict she begs him to hurry, to come with her. As always, he does exactly as she asks. After they both come he gently moves her from the desk. 

Still inside her he sits on the desk, her straddling him. He could go again. He would but he thinks the moment is over for her. He holds her to him. Kissing her shoulders. He adores her shoulders. He is silently praying that she doesn’t regret what happened between them. He should apologize but he won’t because he isn’t sorry and he doesn’t lie to her. 

She moves her head from his shoulder, looking him in the eye, “If you tell me you’re sorry or you regret this, I will arrow you myself.” He shakes his head, “I won’t. I don’t.” she smiles. He looks around. He’s nervous, “Do you...do you regret it?” She shakes her head. “I’ve never regretted anything less in my life.” She laughs. “You might later, Felicity..you have a boyfriend...” She shrugs, “I have a boyfriend still in love with his dead fiancee.”


End file.
